Nic nie jest proste
by TinoV
Summary: Chemia pomiędzy Sherlockiem i Johnem jest widoczna nawet dla postronnych. Ale jak odczuwa ją sam John? Inspirowane piosenką Muse - "Map Of The Problematique".


Ten człowiek powinien wywoływać we mnie niepowstrzymywaną falę dzikiej paniki. Jeśli miałem chociaż resztki żałosnego instynktu samozachowawczego, tak właśnie powinno być. A jednak jestem spokojny, tak dziwnie spokojny, niesamowicie spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę, że cały mój mózg, całe moje ciało i cały ja, całe moje jestestwo poddało się jakiemuś nowemu, oszałamiającemu stanowi, którego żaden z nas do końca nie rozumie, ale ten stan jest wspaniały, tak bardzo wspaniały.  
Bo wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy go spotkałem.  
Początkowa panika, że oto zetknąłem się w końcu z punktem zwrotnym w moim życiu ustąpiła miejscu fascynacji. Falom dzikiej adrenaliny, ciągłemu ślepemu zachwytowi i brakiem logicznego myślenia.  
Jeśli Sherlock Holmes, ze swoim intelektem, który gnał nieustannie niczym jakieś zwinne dzikie zwierzę miał zamiar rzucić się pod pociąg lub pod kule, lub w ogień, albo do głębokiej wody, żeby spocząć na samym dnie, gdzieś w piekle, jeśli tylko przedtem zdoła zagarnąć dla siebie nieco tego podniecenia, ujarzmienia jego ciekawości, zajęcia dla jego ciała i umysłu - o, wtedy bez najmniejszego wahania mogłem zrobić to samo. Bez zastanowienia. Stoimy - za moment nic po nas nie zostaje.  
Tak bardzo mnie fascynował.  
I myślałem na początku, że nie mogę być tak bardzo do tego przywiązany, niczym jakiś mały, biedny organizm, który jest w jakiejś relacji, przypominającej pasożytowanie. Jeśli stracę żywiciela, niewiele ze mnie zostanie.  
Ale potem doszedłem do prostego wniosku - jeśli stracę żywiciela w postaci Sherlocka Holmesa, to nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek ze mnie pozostało. Mogę umrzeć, zamienić się w proch, zniknąć na dobre z tego marnego świata, jeśli tylko będę musiał wrócić do poprzedniego życia. Powiedziałem życia? Raczej wegetacji.  
Bo teraz już podświadomie dzielę swoje życie na okresy Przed Sherlockiem i Z Sherlockiem.  
To niezdrowe. To uzależniające, bo też uzależniłem się niczym podrzędny ćpun - ale nie ma już dla mnie terapii odwykowej, nie wyrwę się spod mocy najpotężniejszego z narkotyków, czarowi tego człowieka. Nie wyrwę się, bo nawet tego nie chcę - a przecież o to chodzi większości terapii, prawda? Żeby chcieć. No, więc ja nie chcę.  
Wolę dalej iść w ogień, w piach, błoto, dwa metry pod ziemię.  
To toksyczne, chce mnie wyniszczyć i ja sam dobrze o tym wiem.  
A jeszcze lepiej wie o tym sam Sherlock.  
Ale on wszystko wie. Jest wspaniały.  
I chociaż wielu rzeczy nie rozumiem, bo to on nie pozwala mi ich zrozumieć, a najczęściej za nimi nadążyć - to i tak idę.  
Chcę być tylko blisko, jeszcze bliżej, obok niego, przy nim, w nim.  
Sherlock chce mnie równie blisko, więc nie ma z tym większego problemu.  
Jestem jego przewodnikiem światła, rozjaśniającym największe, przerażające ciemności. Ceni mnie.  
Chyba staję się pieskiem machającym na samą myśl o nim ogonkiem.  
Ale co z tego?  
Co z tego?

Nasz relacja jest dziwna i zagmatwana. I nie mogłaby być inna. Ale staje się dziwniejsza, kiedy jeden z nas nie wytrzymuje już w samotności, i nie wiem, czy to ja sam, czy Sherlock, wszystko wiruje, a jego usta jakimś cudem znajdują się na moich.  
I niecierpliwe ręce przesuwają się dalej, chcą zbadać jak najwięcej, dotknąć jak najwięcej. Znowu nie wiem, czy to moje dłonie, czy może jego, w uszach huczą tysiące wodospadów, a krew pulsuje dziko, aż mogę czuć każde uderzenie mojego serca (chociaż może to serce Sherlocka?), jak cios w gong. Ponieważ jesteśmy tak blisko, czuję się tak bardzo stały, złożony jak nigdy przedtem, ale jednocześnie mam uczucie rozpadania się na tysiące, miliony, miliardy malutkich, naprawdę maciupkich kawałeczków.  
John Watson nie wytrzymał pod naciskiem nieograniczonego, szalonego geniuszu swojego współlokatora.  
I chociaż jesteśmy już obaj nadzy, a moje ciało przylega już całkiem do jego pięknego, niczym wykutego z białego marmuru ciała, to nadal nie mam dość.  
Jesteśmy za blisko, jesteśmy za daleko.  
Całujemy się znów do utraty tchu, w sumie, po co nam oddech, po co cokolwiek poza nami.  
Sherlock smakuje jak tytoń, jak kawa którą niedawno wypił i jak coś tak bardzo sherlockowego, czego nie umiem nawet nazwać. Ale znam to dobrze i teraz smakuję tego na nowo, o wiele bardziej intensywnie, niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory.  
Spocone dłonie ślizgają się, a Sherlock jęczy głucho i krótko, kiedy uderza plecami o blat stołu.  
To nie tak, że ja go przewróciłem, chociaż sam już nie wiem, jak to się stało. Może upadł sam, akurat przede mną. To ładna wizja, podoba mi się. Sherlock Holmes przede mną upada, tak jak ja przez niego upadłem.  
Dlaczego używam takich zwrotów, dlaczego sądzę, że ściąga mnie na dno?  
Przecież ja tak koszmarnie go kocham.  
Może dlatego, że ta miłość jest bardziej pochłaniająca, niż cokolwiek, co spotkało mnie w życiu.  
Sherlock jest jak trucizna, sącząca się w żyły i rozchodząca się po całym ciele z każdym kolejnym ruchem.  
Nie mam dość, nigdy nie będę miał.  
A Sherlock jęczy już teraz o wiele głośniej i daje mi to cholerną satysfakcję.  
A nasz biedny, wysłużony kuchenny blat trzęsie się z każdym moim ruchem, na podłogę lecą zlewki i odczynniki chemiczne, spadł nawet jakiś słoik, a wspaniałe, smukłe palce Sherlocka, te jego palce muzyka, każdy niczym jasny pająk, ślizgają się po moich ramionach. I czuję, że będę tam jutro mieć piękną mapę naznaczoną czerwonymi smugami, ale jakie to ma teraz znaczenie, jakie będzie to mieć kiedykolwiek znaczenie. Jakie to może mieć znaczenie, kiedy Sherlock jest tylko i wyłącznie mój. Mój, mój, mój, mój.  
Zastanawiam się czasami, czy Sherlock miałby coś przeciwko, gdybym chciał zajrzeć do jego głowy, żeby móc się przekonać, co się w niej roi. W sumie, chyba nie miałby, uznałby to za interesujący eksperyment.  
I gdyby się tak dało, to chętnie zamieniłbym swoją krew z krwią Sherlocka, albo jego serce z moim. Na zawsze posiadać w sobie jego cząstkę? Idealne.  
A Sherlock drży i jęczy, matko, jak głośno.  
I wyciąga szyję i chce mnie całować, a ja, rzecz jasna, mu tego nie odmawiam.  
I bliżej już nie mogę być i moja samotność wlewa się się w niego, a sam Sherlock kapituluje, w istocie skapitulował już dawno, oddaje się moim ramionom, moim ruchom i mojemu dotykowi.  
I moje dotychczasowe życie nagle pojawia się przed moimi oczami, ale jest czarno-białe, tak bardzo bez wyrazu.  
A chwila obecna jest barwna i wyraźna i chyba nigdy nie zdoła ulotnić się z mojego umysłu.  
Jak bardzo nie byłbym otumaniony urokiem Shelocka - jego wargami, które jak odkrywam są miękkie, jakby przeznaczone tylko do całowania, pieszczenia, gładzenia, jego pięknej twarzy, jego jasnym oczom, jego skórze, Boże! Całym Sherlockiem.

Nic w sumie nie jest jasne i proste, odkąd go spotkałem, ale jest też fascynujące.  
Tak bardzo fascynujące, jak krzyk Sherlocka, kiedy stapiamy się w jedno, a on nie wytrzymuje rozkoszy na kuchennym blacie.


End file.
